Dominion of Southern Rhodesia
Overview The Dominion of Southern Rhodesia is a country located in southern Africa, between the Mvurwi Mountains and the East African Highlands. Southern Rhodesia is the living memory of the once vast British Empire, now only a whisper in time, built by proud descendants of the latter, the Union Jack was adopted and its pioneer spirit has been the main drive force of the Dominion, led by Prime Minister Godfrey Huggins, Rhodesia is the heart of Southern Africa. It is a founding member of the Lower African Economic Union. Geography and Resources Geography Located in the real life province of Mashonaland, the territory is composed of a broad plateau that slopes gradually to the north and north-west, the lowest land is on its northern border, which is formed by the Zambezi river, much of the landform is rolling low hills divided by river valleys. Resources The province of Mashonaland stands between one of the largest goldfields in the entire Dominion, the mountains in the region hold several minerals, the most important being Chromium, Copper, Nickel and Limestone, the mining industry has been a characteristic of Rhodesia, however the agricultural sector completely beats it, as its flatlands and valleys are some of the most fertile in the world as well as the low lands in the northern region, Tobacco is one of the main produces of the area, the Zambezi river is also home to Lake Kariba, a manmade hydroelectric reservoir, which provides electricity for the entire region flowing through the Kariba Dam. Population and Cultures British (European) Race The educated majority that has control over the country are the Europeans, they mostly are descendants of the first settlers of the Dominion, most coming from the British Isles; England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, however not all Europeans in the country are British, a majority of them are also South African Boers, descendants of Dutch settlers who trekked north of the Transvaal (Pretoria) to seek more land, the government of the Dominion incorporated the Boers, over the last years any European has been accepted into the privileged citizenry, as long as they're belonging to said group of people, over the course of history the Europeans have taken the grip over the path that the Dominion follows, and recent legislation such as the ''Elementary Education Language Acquisition Act ''have only angered the native Bantu population. Bantu Peoples On the other side of the coin there's the local Bantu peoples, members of tribes such as the Ndebele, Matabele and Shona who have inhabited the Dominion for years prior to the arrival of the European settlers, however the Bantus are marginalized on a day-to-day basis, legislation exists that prevents them from being treated like a normal citizen, with them limited to certain areas at certain times of the day and having a special regiment in the army for them being ruled over by European officers, the Bantu outrage is growing every single day. History Southern Rhodesia was founded by the British entrepreneur Cecil John Rhodes in the 1890's, however the colony achieved its current status in 1922 after becoming a Dominion with its own representation, on the following years Rhodesians grow to become a local powerhouse for British domain in Southern Africa, however after The Great Silence things became hectic, people demanded answers, however after the last transmissions from Bomber Command in Great Britain no one really knows what happened to the rest of the world, until recently, where radio stations began to pick up several national broadcasts, a new world has begun off the ashes of the previous one, and Rhodesia is determined to take its rightful spot in it. Military British Equipment. Towns, Cities and Capital Capital * Salisbury Small Town * Fort Victoria * Mount Darwin Established originally in 1890, Mount Darwin was named by the hunter and explorer Frederick Courtney Selous, after The Great Silence however it was only recently discovered, the resettlement began in mid-1949 with a surplus of white families that migrated from Rokanda as farmers. * Marandellas Outpost * Kariba Recently rediscovered, Kariba is an outpost in north-west Rhodesia alongside the Zambezi river. Category:Countries Category:Minor Powers